Accuracy International AWM
Accuracy International AWM ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''M'agnum)'' hay còn gọi là '''AWP ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''P'olice)'' là một khẩu súng trường bắn tỉa trong Counter-Strike series và Counter-Strike Online. Tổng quan AWP là một súng trường bắn tỉa bolt action có thể hạ gục đối phương chỉ trong một hit nhất định, trừ khi bạn bắn vào hạ bộ của đối phương trở xuống. Nó được biết đến là khẩu súng bắn tỉa tốt nhất trong Counter-Strike. Đây là khẩu súng bắn tỉa tốt nhất trong bộ Classic có khả năng hạ đo ván đối phương chỉ trong một phát bắn, nếu bạn học được một số kỹ năng của khẩu súng này bạn có thể làm người khác nghĩ bạn như đang hack... Khẩu súng này có độ chính xác cao, đưa đối phương lên giường chỉ trong một phát duy nhất, tất nhiên trừ khi bắn vào chân đối phương thì bạn đã tạo cơ hội cho đối phương đưa bạn lên giường.... Ưu điểm *One Shot One Kill! Nếu bạn là người nhút nhát thích đứng xa ngắm gái, hãy chọn AWP (Trích: VOZ) *Độ chính xác cực kì cao khi bật ống ngắm... (Không khuyến khích bạn vừa chạy vừa ngắm, và bắn) *Được mua bởi cả phe Counter-Terrorists lẫn Terrorists *Thời gian nạp đạn nhanh *Knock back cao lên zombie (Rất tốt để troll zombie, tất nhiên mình chả thấy ai điên đi vác khẩu này đi bắn zombie trừ mình...) Nhược điểm *Đắt lòi ($4750) *Nặng *Tốc độ bắn thấp (Sniper Bolt-action mà.... nhanh thành hack à) *Thiếu chính xác khi di chuyển... (Lâu lâu thi thoảng đạn lạc của khẩu này cũng thay đổi được tình thế đó) *Âm thanh lớn, dễ gây sự chú ý của đối phương mà dọa đối phương cũng thích. Chiến thuật sử dụng AWP Normal matches *Khi bắn trúng chân đối phương thì bạn nên bồi cho đối phương một viên kẹo để đối phương có thể lên giường một cách thoải mái... *Luôn luôn chuyển súng sau khi bạn bắt xong một phát với khẩu AWP, nó giúp cho bạn chủ động hơn trong những trận đấu... Variants AWP Red= '''AWP Red firearms là một phiên bản được sơn xịt màu đỏ của AWP, không khác gì phiên bản gốc. Bạn có thể sở hữu nó trong event.. |-| AWP Camouflage= Cũng là một phiên bản màu mè khác của AWP. Khẩu súng này có thể khiến bạn ngụy trang dễ dàng hơn. Nhận được khi bạn tham gia một số event.. |-| AWP-Z= AWP-Z là khẩu súng trong đó có chứa Zombie virus thân thiện với con người. Người sử dụng có thể chạy nhanh hơn 10% tốc độ trong Zombie Scenario, Human Scenario và Zombie Escape. |-| Blazer R93= Blaser R93 Tactical là một khẩu súng săn được thiết kế bởi Blaser năm 1993. Nó là một phiên bản nâng cấp của AWP trong game. |-| AI AW50= AW50 là một khẩu súng trường bắn tỉa sử dụng đạn 50.BMG của Accuracy International. Tất cả các thông số đểu dựa theo Barrett M95. |-| Gallery AWP= awp viewmodel.png|View model awp worldmodel.png|World model awp shopmodel.png|Shop model 707 awp.jpg|A 707 operative with an AWP File:Natasha_icon.png|Natasha using AWP in Vertigo Awp.gif|Store preview sniper scope.png|Scope sprite De dust20011.jpg|In-game screenshot De_dust2_20141221_1613510.jpg|Ditto, after remodelled awp hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Bolt-action Reload sound |-| Red Edition= awpred viewmodel.png|View model awpxmas worldmodel.png|World model awpred shopmodel.png|Shop model Awpred.gif|Store preview 0531 1024x528 ev3.jpg|South Korea poster Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster AWPred-banner.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 554293_395989610432359_1631864241_n.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Camouflage= awpcamo viewmodel.png|View model File:Awpcamo_worldmdl.png|World model File:Awpcamo_shopmodel.png|Shop model Bot sniper idle.png|Ghost armed with AWP Camouflage c1_3_2.jpg|China poster hs_sidewinder_20120825_1438470.jpg|In-game screenshot awpcamo hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Trivia *This sniper rifle is widely known as the "AWP". In real life, the AWP is chambered with 7.62 NATO and fed with 10 rounds (same to Steyr Scout) while the AWM is chambered with .338 Lapua Magnum and fed with 5 rounds. In game, this weapon collects the advantages of these two AW variants. *AWP was labeled under the hot label section when the CSO is released only 1~2 months and then removed. However, it is still famous to sniper users. External links *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare at Wikipedia. id: AWP Category:Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Heavy weapon Category:Point weapon Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:High accuracy weapons